1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method of making a decorative ring link and to the article made by that method. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a method of making a decorative ring link, and to the resulting article, utilizing a novel sequence of steps including the formation of a plurality of unique knots.
2. Prior Art Statement
Various knots have been used by man for many thousands of years, and historians tell us that some relatively sophisticated knots were used in basket weaving and similar arts more than five thousand years ago. Notwithstanding the technological advances made by man in the last two centuries and the replacement of basic hand skills with automation, the arts of knot making and rope and lace weaving remain vibrant. Indeed, as the need for these skills in terms of survival and productivity diminished, the enjoyment of practicing these arts as hobbies or as means of producing art, increased. Although there exists a formidable body of knowledge in this field, the very nature of knot making and lace weaving admits to an infinite number of possibilities. Thus, while these arts have been around for literally thousands of years, enthusiastic artisans today strive to develop new and unusual concepts that will enhance the arts.
The Ashley Book of Knots, Clifford W. Ashley; Doubleday and Company, Inc. (New York, New York: 1946) exemplifies the knot making art and illustrates occupational knots (page 61) useful in making, for example, jewelry, and illustrates various macrame and artistic knots (pages 400-401) useful in making various types of lacings including belts, handbags, lanyards, leases, etc. An article by Albert Palmer "Warp Breakage -- A Study of Its Importance and Elimination" reprinted from the April, 1935 issue of Cotton (Atlanta, Georgia) describes various knots used in weaving and knot making, with illustrations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,888,682 (DuBois et al.) illustrates a method of making a shoulder cord comprised of a closed loop of ornamental character including a series of repeated knots made about a continuous ring. Of these references, none teaches a knot which is similar to or renders obvious the knot used in the method and article of the present invention. Further, none teaches a combination of steps which is similar to or which render obvious the combination of steps used in the method of the present invention. In fact, it is believed that the method and article of the present invention are totally new to and unobvious over the entire knot making and lace weaving body of art.